The Little Things
by sarahraichu44
Summary: One sentence prompts based on Lilly and Oliver's relationship/friendship. One shot Loliver!


**A/N: A little different idea of a Loliver fic, 38 sentences about Lilly and Oliver, without any of them connected. Each one is supposed to be a sentence long. Enjoy!**

Dress

That one day Miley made Lilly girlier, Oliver hid from them the whole day, or else he would've walked up to Lilly and kissed her then and there.

Crayons

Lilly likes to think that she's been in love with Oliver since the day she took his hand in preschool, but it has only lain dormant until now.

Secrets

Lilly and Oliver felt like they had enough secrets; what with Mike and Lola and Hannah, which was why it was no secret how much Lilly and Oliver loved each other.

Meat

Oliver hated how much Joannie loved vegetables, so on his first date with Lilly, he took her to a steakhouse and watched in satisfaction as she gobbled down the whole steak.

Apples

Apples were Oliver's favorite fruit ever since that night, so it didn't bother him when everyone made fun of his apple smelling cologne.

Headlines

They made headlines the day Mike kissed Lola sweet and sound at Hannah Montana's movie premiere.

Forever

Oliver will never forget the moment Lilly looked into his eyes and whispered, "Forever and always," because he knew it would be true.

Music

Oliver honestly didn't care whether she thought Radiohead was better than Coldplay, she just liked the little smirk on her face when she argued back.

Jokes

Lilly thought only half of Oliver's jokes were funny, but she laughed at them all; she loved to see the smile he made when she did

Cute

Lilly thought Oliver was cuter, Oliver thought Lilly was; this was the only disagreement they never resolved.

Names

It wasn't odd when Miley pronounced them "Loliver," instead, it felt like it was meant to be.

Colors

Although Lilly's favorite color was blue, Oliver always thought it should be yellow, because in his world, she was brighter than the sun.

Parents

When Lilly took Oliver home to her parents, announcing that he was her new best friend, Mr and Mrs Truscott looked at each other, knowing it wouldn't be the last they saw of him.

Favorites

Lilly loved Twilight and Oliver loved Harry Potter, so when they were arguing on which one was better, Lilly kissed Oliver passionately, saying "only vampires can kiss like that;" the next day, Lilly saw Oliver with all four Twilight books in hand.

Prom

When Oliver saw Lilly walk down the staircase in her prom dress, he actually was the happiest guy alive.

Feelings

When Lilly and Oliver touched, it wasn't just a spark, but a roaring inferno.

Right

Lilly was right, knowing that she and Oliver belonged together, like Romeo and Juliet, Jack and Rose.

Fanfiction

The first time Lilly read Mikola fanfiction, she blushed to her toes, then went to go kiss Oliver senseless for what he did in the story.

Clovers

Lilly always wanted to find a 4-leaf clover, and asked Oliver to find one for her, with ten bucks as a reward; Oliver searched for three hours and found one, and instead of taking the money, gave Lilly four kisses, one for each leaf.

Dancing 

He told Miley "guys don't happy dance," but Miley saw him dancing with Lilly; truth is, guys only happy dance with _their _girls.

Laugh

Lilly laughed for three days straight when Oliver fell _up_ the stairs, so after awhile, even Oliver found it funny.

Want

Miley really wasn't jealous of Lilly and Oliver, she just wanted someone who would love her as much as they loved each other.

Hannah

Oliver had only found Hannah Montana attractive because she was blond, like Lilly; once he found out it was the brunette Miley, all that went out the window.

Annoyance

Kayla annoyed Lilly a little too much, but when she wanted to punch her, it took only one look from Oliver not to.

Rap

Oliver wasn't a gangster rapper, never will be, but Lilly found it endearing.

Breathe

Oliver almost never breathed, because from afar Lilly took his breath away, and when she was up close he suffocated in her gaze.

Fans

Lilly took guilty pride that there were tons of fan sites for Hannah Montana, but even more for Mikola.

Wrong

Oliver was wrong when he said he could live without Lilly after their first fight, he ran after her five minutes later.

Commitment

Oliver never wanted to commit to one girl, but changed his mind the first time he danced with Lilly.

Friends

Lilly and Oliver were not only lovers, but **best** friends, since preschool.

Video

Miley always thought if Lilly was a boy, her and Oliver could run a Drake and Josh-like show with their humor and make millions.

Looks

To Oliver, there were pretty people like Angelina Jolie and Jessica Alba, and one so drop dead gorgeous and fantastically beautiful it makes him want to faint person, Lilly Truscott.

Dream

When Oliver was younger, he wanted to be a doctor and Lilly wanted to be a nurse; back then they even fit.

Caught

When Lilly and Oliver were caught pretending to be Miley and Jackson, they and Mr. Stewart went to the back porch, eating hot dogs and laughing about it for hours.

Moment

Lilly's favorite moment with Oliver was when they went to her house and watched Gossip Girl for six hours straight, because Lilly knew she got the only guy who liked watching teenage dramas.

Kitchen

Lilly would never admit it, but she secretly liked it when Oliver pinched her butt under the Stewart's kitchen counter.

Waves

Oliver loved the waves, because they reminded him of Lilly, unreined and fearless.

Love

Lilly and Oliver loved each other so much, so when they danced for the first time on the beach, neither of them ever looked back.

**A/N: Tell what you think and what your favorites were. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
